Transgender Robin
by AcademiaNut17
Summary: Basically what the title says. (EDIT: This is horrible writing from my younger self please don't read it. I apologize for any inaccuracies or anything that causes anyone offense. I have no professional knowledge in this area and only wished to experiment with this idea regardless of my overall ignorance. Thank you.)
**Hey, reader who is hopefully currently reading this. The other day, I was reading random fics, and got the idea seed for this! So, I'm really sorry if any of this information is wrong, or if the story itself is really bad, (I just banged this out really quickly, cuz the idea was stuck in my head,) you can PM me or comment on the story. So, yeah! Let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: The day that Young Justice belongs to me is the day that a new episode is aired, featuring the return of Wally West! I also don't own the companies that made the stickers I mentioned.**

Robin bit his lip, uncharacteristically nervous at the prospect of what he was going to do.

 **Wait! This wasn't how it started! Let's take you on a flashback…*cue dramatic music***

It all started when Mary and John Grayson (I'm pretty sure that that's their names) had a wonderful little baby girl, whom they named Rihanna Grayson. (Sorry, I saw that name in a lot of female Robin stories) As little Rihanna grew up, her parents began to notice an odd attraction to the opposite gender's clothes, toys, etc. Simply dismissing this as regular for a child who grew up in a place where men could wear makeup and dresses and women could have beards and mustaches.

However, this changed after the unexpected fall. Rihanna went to live with Bruce, and he noticed the behavior too. After the large, not-to-be-spoken-about skirt incident, and discussing it with Alfred, (who recommend taking her to a therapist who specialized in people with gender disorders, ) he decided to do as recommended. He knew that he wanted to write it off as a simple stage in her development, but could not ignore that nagging feeling he got whenever he saw her playing with Hot Wheels or refusing a dress.

One week later…

Rihanna POV

Rihanna kicked her legs against the plastic chair as she waited impatiently for Bruce to stop talking to the regi-whatever lady at the big table. She began counting how many purple 'Barney' stickers were stuck to the wall. One...Two… "Yes, thank you," She distantly heard Bruce say to the lady, whose face was turning a weird reddish pinkish color. Three...Four...That always happened to the women who talked to Bruce, be it at his big fancy, boring parties that Alfred called 'galas', or regular life, like now. Five...Six…

Rihanna kept counting, and, when she finished counting the 'Barney' stickers, began on the 'Elmo' ones. She also got through all of the 'Bert's, and was halfway through the 'Big Bird's when Bruce finally called her.

She blinked her sapphire-blue eyes as he gently guided her into a cool turquoise colored room. There was a nice lady, and Rihanna kinda respected her for not turning into a blushing mess at the sight of Bruce. The nice woman, as she had dubbed her, sat her down and began to ask her nice questions, like what she liked to do or eat, and that stuff. Then, the lady, (who told Rihanna her real name; Dr. Ramona) asked a different question. Was she a girl or a boy. She sat there silently for a long time, and Dr. Ramona sat there patiently. When she finally answered, it was not timid at all. "I am a boy," she stated solidly, then wavered. "But...I'm a girl, right? I have 'girl parts', right?" Dr. Ramona smiled and responded, saying that it was perfectly fine to feel that way. After she received a 'Nemo' sticker, and was gently ushered out the door, Bruce went to talk to her as Rihanna pranced towards the car to show her sticker to Alfred.

"This is my opinion, Mr. Wayne. She thinks that she's a boy. She knows that it's odd, but that's definitely what she thinks," Dr. Ramona stated firmly. "Now, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. You have to tell her that it's okay to feel that way. It's early enough that she has a lot of decisions. Stay as a girl, legally change her gender to a boy so she doesn't get grief from schools and all that, there's lots of options. When she gets older, she can get the surgery, if she feels the need to. I do believe that you should get a regular doctor though, I can recommend a few. And I'm reminding you, this is my opinion. You are welcome to get another." Bruce nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

Four years later...

Rihanna, no, Richard, now, snorted at his best friend, Barbara Gordon. "No way, Babs! You seriously said that to your History teacher?! That is so asterous!" 'Babs' rolled her eyes and groaned. "Somebody needs to save the English language from your butchering, Dick!" She sighed. "Whaaaat?" Dick whined. "It makes sense!"

 **Okay. Now, pause. All movie-like. Yes, as you can see, Rihanna is now Richard. So, basically, it went like this:**

Bruce POV

He sighed heavily. Yes, because the Dark Knight of Gotham is too dignified to be saying 'Blllaaaahhh, that meeting was sooooo boring.' So, he settled for sighing. Now, onto signing the papers that would qualify Rihanna as Richard. After this, it would be legal. No more embarrassing bathroom trips, schoolmate teasing, all of it, gone. Or, so he hoped.

 **So, yeah. He signed, Kabam, Poof, Voilá, whatever, Rihanna to Richard, and it was done. I'm pretty sure that's not how it's done in real life, but this is Fanfiction and Robin we're talking about. Hey, an author's gotta make some sacrifices for the story… :P**

 **Okay, ta-da! Now you know the story, it's back to the present. Oh yeah, you don't even know what's going on. Okay, so. Richard as Robin is now going to Zeta to the YJ mountain of awesome hiding in plain sight, and tell the team.**

Robin bit his lip, uncharacteristically nervous at the prospect of what he was going to do. He was about to tell the team about his...secret. Yes, that would do. He anxiously Zeta'd to the mountain. 'Robin, B-01' the computer announced. He was immediately hugged by an excited Ms. Martian, who smelled pleasantly of un-burnt chocolate chip cookies. "Hi!" the enthusiastic martian squealed. Other various greetings were shared between all of them. Robin smiled, but it was a bit lackluster, compared to his usual bright one.

"Hey, can we step into the living room real quick? I need to tell you guys something…" he trailed off. "Sure," responded Artemis. She was getting a bit suspicious about his odd behavior. Wally made a hardly visible grimace as they all moved towards their destination. He knew what was going on. He had discovered Robin's situation when they were younger and having a sleepover. This did come with lots of embarrassment, though.

While he was absentmindedly thinking about this, he unexpectedly rammed into a wall. "Oww," he complained. Robin and Artemis snorted as Ms. Martian giggled and Aqualad and Superboy looked on.

They finally reached the living room, where they all simultaneously stopped. Robin gestured to the couches, where they all sat. The only person that remained standing, he turned so he could see the entire team. "Look, guys. The secrets that I'm about to reveal might shock you, but, please, don't treat me any different, okay?" The team, (minus Wally) nodded in confusion.

"So, secret number one; my name is Richard/Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bru-" Here he was cut off by Ms. Martian, who sprang up and said, "I know who you are! I saw you on TV the other day!" "Yes," Robin said wryly. "I'm on television a lot. Anyway, on to secret nu-" Here he was cut off again, only this time by Wally, who announced, "Dude, I already know all this, can I get a snack?" Robin only rolled his eyes, which Wally took as a 'yes' and dashed off to the kitchen. Robin held his hand off, efficiently cutting the stream of questions coming out of his teammate's mouths. "Yeah, I'll answer those in a minute. AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS RUDELY INTERRUPTED, WALLY WEST, secret number two; I'm transgender."

Superboy looked up from where he had been staring at a stray ant crawling across the floor. "CADMUS taught me what it means. You don't have to explain it to me." Artemis spoke up, "Me too, had a whole unit on it in Biology." Well, that left Aqualad and Ms. Martian. Robin took a deep breath. "So, in my case of being transgender, is that I have a girl body, but I think like a boy. Which means, yes, I do have 'girl parts'. I am asexual, by the way."

Ms. Martian tilted her head. "I think I get it…" Aqualad nodded in agreement. "Yes, Robin. In Atlantis, the 'gender' of a person is not so important, it is their personality and what makes them them, not how they are 'supposed' to act. However, thank you, Robin, for sharing these secrets with us. I believe that it must have taken lots of courage for you to do so." Robin smiled, relieved that they understood. "Now, let's get some pizza and ice cream!" You could hear Wally cheering from a distance.

Batman POV

Bruce Wayne smiled at the recording he had just watched from the camera's around Mount Justice. Looks like his son had made the decision to tell the team. Good.

 **Okay, sorry for the bad ending. I might do a second chapter on the team's questions, depends on what kind of reviews I get. So, yah. AcademiaNut17, signing out!**


End file.
